


Этот день не мог стать хуже

by Electro_Light



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctorwho - Freeform, F/M, Humor, JourneysEnd, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Tenth Doctor Era, Time Lord Rose Tyler, doctorrose, tenxrose - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electro_Light/pseuds/Electro_Light
Summary: Вариант развития событий в Конце Путешествия, если бы до руки Доктора дотронулся Джек.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 2





	Этот день не мог стать хуже

\- Блестяще, - пораженно выдохнул Доктор, когда за секунду до очередного конца света посреди хаоса на Курсибле материализовалась синяя полицейская будка. 

\- Ты же сказал, что они её сожгли? – Донна кинула уничтожающий взгляд в сторону Давроса, который неуверенно заерзал на своем месте. К слову, сложившаяся ситуация начинала нравиться ему все меньше и меньше.

Ответ Доктора рыжеволосой спутнице застрял где-то посреди времени и пространства, когда дверь ТАРДИС распахнулась и оттуда нагло вывалилась точная копия таймлорда с мудреной пушкой наперевес. Деловито поправив свой синий пиджак, он сделал шаг вперед.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

РЕКЛАМА

\- Ну что, шарообразные, не ждали? – развязно улыбнувшись, Доктор-Номер-Два прицелился и произнеся победное «Бам» снес голову перовому попавшемуся пришельцу. Искры всех цветов радуги скрасили картину жуткого убийства. В ужасе загалдев своими скрипучими голосами, далеки тут же направили на него в ответ оружие, но ничего не произошло.

\- Что ты делаешь?! – гневно заорал Доктор, безуспешно пытаясь выбраться из клетки, в которую их заточил Даврос.

\- Хэй, что за претензии? – обиженно воскликнул Доктор-Номер-Два. – Спасаю ваши шкуры от этого одержимого пенсионера-психопата. Между прочим, мог бы и спасибо сказать.

\- Доктор, как случилось, что тебя теперь двое? – вежливо уточнила Роуз. Доктор-Номер-Два многозначительно ей подмигнул, и она смущенно залилась краской.

\- Мгновенный биологический метакризис, - машинально произнесли оба Повелителя Времени, и тот, что в коричневом, раздраженно закатил глаза.

\- И после этого ты будешь говорить мне, что он нормальный?

\- Мама!

\- Я тебе говорила, что тот парень из Торчвуда был не таким плохим вариантом, - прошипела Джеки. 

\- Освободи нас уже, - сердито воскликнул Доктор-Номер-Один, сделав себе мысленную пометку провести беседу с Роуз о поведении её матери.

\- Да у нас все под контролем, - легкомысленно присвистнул Доктор-в-синем, опираясь спиной на панель управления кораблем. – Эй, Джек!

Спустя несколько секунд из дверного проема ТАРДИС показалась взлохмаченная голова капитана, широко улыбавшегося присутствующим.

\- Есть, босс! Закрыл все зацикленные реле z-нейтрино при помощи внутреннего синхронного обратного цикла. Теперь, мальчики и девочки, вы сможете использовать свои штуки только для приготовления пирога на День Благодарения.

\- Проникновение в систему! Детонация отключена! – наперебой заверещали далеки, в панике кружась возле Давроса, пребывающего в шоке.

\- Я думал, что ты умер! – удивленно прокричал Микки.

\- Не сегодня, Микки-бой, - засмеялся Капитан, выходя из машины времени. Один из далеков преградил ему путь, но Харкнесс лишь оттолкнул его от себя ногой, заставляя бедного пришельца верещать еще громче. – Эти парни знают толк в бессмертии.

\- Я вырос из руки, - счастливо улыбнулся Доктор-в-синем и помахал пальцами перед друзьями. – Новый-новый Доктор с небольшим процентом капитана Джека в своей ДНК.

\- Моя лучшая часть, - отсалютовал Капитан в ответ.

\- Этот день не мог стать хуже, - застонал Доктор-в-коричневом, обессиленно проводя рукой по лицу. – Но нет предела совершенству.

\- Вот значит, как размножаются Повелители Времени? – воскликнула Донна и хлопнула таймлорда по плечу. – Отрезаете от себя кусок, а потом выращиваете новое тело? Вы как червяки!

\- Так что, ты теперь наполовину человек? – тихо уточнила Роуз.

\- На лучшую половину, - потягиваясь, Доктор-Номер-Два соблазнительно ухмыльнулся. – Ох, думаю, нам нужно будет обсудить нового-нового меня. Желательно углубленно.

\- Прекрати это! Не хочу даже слушать, – осознав, что они больше не пленники, Доктор подскочил ко второму себе и сердито ткнул в него пальцем. – С тобой потом разберемся. 

\- Ты поплатишься за это, Доктор! – бился в истерике Даврос, пытаясь подъехать ближе, но его кресло судя по всему заклинило вместе со всеми остальными механизмами корабля. – Разрушитель миров!

\- Где-то я это уже слышал, - почесал затылок Доктор-в-синем. – Никакой оригинальности.

\- Хватит болтать, нам нужно вернуть Землю на её прежнее место. Вы двое, - Доктор-Номер-Один указал на свою копию и Джека, стоявшего в стороне, - быстро настройте координаты ТАРДИС! Сверхскопление Девы созвездие стрелец, Спиральная галактика млечный путь. Мы летим домой!

\- Что вы тут творите?! – возмущенно воскликнул Доктор-в-коричневом, когда случайно наткнулся на Роуз и Синего в библиотеке. От неожиданности мисс Тайлер пискнула и, запнувшись, зацепила стеллаж с испанской литературой 19 века. Книги с грохотом повалились на пол. Девушка быстро поправила растрепанные волосы и смущенно улыбнулась:

\- Прости, я искала свой старый журнал. Думала, что оставила его здесь. Тебе нужна наша помощь?

\- Да, - соврал таймлорд, почувствовав дикое желание врезать самому себе по тыкве. – Мне нужна помощь в стабилизации клапанных двигателей и катушки временного индуктора.

\- Ну что за наглое вранье! – возмутился Синий. – Я прекрасно справлялся с этим сам на протяжении 900 лет. В конце концов, там есть Джек, Марта, Сара-Джейн, Микки…

\- И мама, - подхватила Роуз, но оба таймлорда тут же сморщились при упоминании Джеки.

\- Катился бы ты отсюда… - продолжил Синий, преграждая ему путь к бывшей спутнице.

\- Это моя ТАРДИС, - почти задыхаясь от праведного гнева, произнес Коричневый.

\- Ха! И моя!

\- Если вы не прекратите, то я сама отсюда уйду! – воскликнула Роуз. – Как можно быть таким противоречивым?

\- Этот день не мог стать хуже. – почти захныкал Доктор-Номер-Один. – Зачем вообще было лететь на этот Шен-Шень! Я люблю субботы, но что с ними не так?!

\- Кстати, я теперь знаю сотню баров, где по субботам бесплатная выпивка, - широко улыбнулся Доктор-в-Синем. Затем, задумавшись, продолжил, - Хотя понятия не имею, зачем у меня в мозгу эта информация.

\- Кто-то сказал «выпивка»?

В библиотеку ввалились счастливые Джек, Донна и Микки, обведя присутствующих не слишком трезвым взглядом.

\- Спасители мироооов, - загудела троица, торжественно поднимая в руках полупустые бутылки из-под текилы.

Коричневый зарычал от досады и тихонько сполз на холодный пол. Идея сгинуть в битве с далеками уже не казалась такой бредовой.

\- Может быть все-таки останешься? – почти взмолился Доктор-в-коричневом, когда ветер пустынного пляжа в Норвегии неприятно повеял холодком по коже. – Мы ведь так и не были в Барселоне, помнишь? Доктор и Роза Тайлер в ТАРДИС, как и должно быть!

\- Прости, Доктор, - извиняющимся тоном произнесла девушка, делая шаг назад, – но кто будет присматривать за ним? Он ведь совершил геноцид.

\- Это я, я совершил! – отчаянно воскликнул Коричневый, заламывая руки от безысходности. – Я нажал на ту кнопку, и они все взорвались!

\- Ты ведь не хочешь сказать Розе, что сам являешься геноцидальным маньяком? Джеки не отпустит свою дочь с таким психом покорять просторы Вселенной, - засунув руки в карманы брюк, Синий перекатился с пятки на носок и ухмыльнулся.

\- Я считаю, что вы оба психи, - справедливо заметила Джеки. – Но из двух зол выбирают меньшее. 

\- Знаешь, я уже много повидала на самом деле, - улыбнулась девушка. – И мне есть, что показать Доктору.

\- Жду-не дождусь, когда ты мне что-нибудь покажешь, - счастливо улыбнулся Доктор-Номер-Два под свирепый испепеляющий взгляд Коричневого. – Или я. Много и долго, и потом еще раз. А вообще, я родился в крови, огне, ярости и мести – сам себя устрашаю. Ты просто обязана меня приручить для домашнего содержания.

\- Этот день не мог стать еще хуже, - Коричневый был готов рыдать от досады. – Иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы сценарий писал Моффат!

\- Видишь, Роуз? Он точно псих, - Синий покрутил пальцем у виска. – А вообще, трещина в пространстве скоро закроется, поэтому шли бы вы.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

РЕКЛАМА

\- Позволь хотя бы договорить ту фразу… - жалобно начал Доктор-Номер-Один, но Роуз уже не слушала: Синий счастливо шлепнул её по заднице, а потом они слились в неистовом поцелуе, не обращая внимания на остальных.

\- Этот день не мог стать хуже, - промямлил Коричневый и побрел в ТАРДИС. Донна закатила глаза.

\- Этого не может быть!

Из мыслей о прекрасных загорелых итальянских мужчинах Донну вырвал крик Доктора, который забежал в главную комнату с пустой коробкой из-под Джелли-Бейби. Покрутив её туда-сюда и перевернув сверху-вниз, он уставился на спутницу:

\- Он их спер.

\- О чем ты? 

\- Коралл ТАРДИС, звуковую отвертку и психобумагу! Точней, детали для звуковой отвертки, психобумагу и коралл, но это не важно! Этот идиот меня обчистил, - пораженно выдохнул Доктор. – Этот день не мог…

Громкий звук пощечины прервал его тираду об упущенных возможностях, плохих днях и несправедливости Вселенной. 

\- Лучше? – поинтересовалась мисс Ноубл.

\- Да, спасибо.


End file.
